Heading to Dracony land
This is where our heroes head for Dragony Land in Stardust: The Wish Creator. view the bus driving down the road Marry: Stardust says he wants to go back to Dragony land? Sweetie Belle: Yeah, that's what he said. Marry: he wants to go home, back to where Father found him. view a flashback Tinkerputt: Now with you Stardust. I will have my revenge on Team Dragon! laughs in the present Marry: Father was once a scientist for Team Dragon and they were doing experiment called: "project Alidragon" Twilight: Alidragon? Stephen: What's that? Princess Luna: The Alidragon is a rare hybrid species of Alicorn and Dragon that is said to have many great powers. Marry: Yes, and Team Dragon will stop at nothing to get it. Father tried to make them an Alidragon but failed. Mitzi: What does Stardust has to do with all of this? Marry: In order to power his machine, he need an energy source that's only available every 10 months. Percy: 10 months? Squidward: The comet! Marry: Stardust can absorb the comet's power. Tinkerputt would use this energy by making and Alidragon, by draining all of it's power back to his body. Pepper Clark: But that could seriously hurt him! Marry: Yes. Sweetie Belle: I don't believe it. Hugs: Why is he doing this? Marry: He wants revenge. Button Mash: Then why doesn't he try to get revenge another way!? Brian: How far away is Dracony land? Marry: By car, it's a three day drive. Brian: Then we have to protect Stardust for all we can! Babs Seed: We can't let him hurt Stardust! Mucker: Besides, Tinkerputt's being very foolish about this. Messing with Nature can lead to serious consequences. Smudger: Good, I hope it means hurting Stardust. Apple Bloom: You're just a bully to him, Smudger. You don't wanna be friends with him! Smudger: Oh, if that's what you think? I guess I won't be your friend, or that magical equine's. Sweetie Belle: WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! HASN'T BEING STUCK IN ONE PLACE FOR YEARS TAUGHT ANYTHING!? Smudger: up a little backs away Sir Handel: Smudger? Smudger: Dukey. Everything is horrible, Stardust is driving me crazy and the CMC think they own me. Duke: It's because you have to trust him. Smudger: It's not gonna happen. Not for a million years! Pinkie: So what do we do now? Rodger: Head to Dragony land, like Stardust said. Marry: Let's go. Tinkerputt is keeping location of the bus on radar and then he opens up a hanger and it reveals an airship. Tinkerputt: I trusted you, Marry. It's time! we see the bus driving along rough terrain everyone is vibrating from the ride and outside, the tracking device falls off later, it is now night time and we see the comet in the sky Rarity: the third panel Night 3. sees Marry Marry: Oh, so what's everyone doing? Rarity: Sleeping. Marry: I see. Before father was turned. He always had a way to make me smile. flashback Tinkerputt: And he said no, but that's a real giant ski-mask! laughs to the present Marry: My father was a comedian sometime ago. Rarity: Like Pepper? Marry: Yeah, but one day he was fired. So he became a magician. Then he joined Team Dragon. Rarity: Oh my. Marry: Yes, I just wanted everything back the way it was. Rarity: Well, I hope that Tinkerputt will reconsider about this crazy scheme. Marry: So do I. Lucario watching them Stardust: up Smudger, wake up. Smudger: groans What do you want, you little guttersnipe? Stardust: I'm gonna make you trust me. Smudger: How? Stardust: Eating fish. Smudger: laughs You can't catch a fish with your... heads up to the riverside and then grabs a large fish with his teeth as "Forbidden Friendship" starts playing Smudger: Teeth. Stardust: to Smudger Smudger: What are you doing? Stardust: out some of the fish Smudger: Yuck. Stardust: on his hunches and looks at Smudger Smudger: You want me to eat this? Stardust: nods Smudger: gulps Bottoms up. it Ugh! steam nervously Stardust: laughs Smudger: laughs we see Smudger drawing Stardust Stardust: Ah! then gets up and grabs a branch and starts drawing something in the sand Stardust finishes, we see he "drew" a picture of Smudger Smudger: Holly. then puffs forward and then is about to come onto one of the lines Stardust: Ah, ah! Smudger: Huh? slowly Stardust: Ah, ah. Smudger: slowly avoiding each of the lines and then comes alongside Stardust. Stardust: Well? Smudger: for a moment Stardust: So? Smudger: Stardust, I'm sorry. I was worried you might put a dark spell on my friends. But now, I see I was wrong. Stardust: I forgive you. And I trust you and your fiends completely and I would never put a dark spell on any of you. we see the bus driving on and then it gets stuck in the mud of the team push on the back of the bus but when it tries to move, mud flies everywhere, covering them Everyone: laughs that, night Rarity closes the fourth panel the same time, Rainbow is teaching Scootaloo to skip rocks Rainbow: It's all on the wrist, Squirt! throws her rock which makes 2 skips Scootaloo: Here goes. her rock which makes 8 skips I did it! Stardust: Yippie! Smudger: his whistle Apple Bloom: Great job, Scoot! Button Mash: Amazing! Duke: You're in a good mood, Smudger. Smudger: I guess I am! Cat: Why? Emily: What's going on? Smudger: I now like Stardust. Little Bear: That's great! Duck: Yay! Smudger: Stardust isn't so bad after all. He's actually the most amazing dragony I met. Stardust: Smudger, I'm the only dragony you ever met. Intact, I feel like singing a song! Oh, he doesn't smell like Irish Spring, And he never taught me anything, But still I slap my chest and sing... Of My Drunken Irish pall. Oh, his face looks like a railroad map, And he never shuts his freakin' trap... Duke: But all the ladies catch the clap From your Drunken Irish pall. Smudger: Ask a Hennessey, Tennessey, Morrison, Shaughnessy, Riordan, and Rooney... They'll tell you the same McNulty, Mulrooney, and Carter and Clooney All feel the same mixture of pride and of shame. Duke: Finnegan, Hannigan, Kelly, and Flanagan. Look to the ground when their pall passes by Cafferty, Rafferty, Joyce and O'Lafferty, fight for his honor and then start to cry! (Dance sequence) Both: Oh, we Irish lads are all infirm, And our moods infect us like a germ Cause we're all the spawn of a pickled buffer...'' '''Duke: And we don't tan well either. All: ...From a Drunken Irish Pal!! smiles bus continues on to Dragony land Stardust: chuckles Sweetie Belle: moans they make another stop as it's night time again and Rarity then closes the fifth panel Rarity: 2 more nights. Sweetie Belle: Rarity, please stop that! Apple Bloom: Just stop countin' the days! race for the river side as Brian follows Rarity: Sorry. Crusaders are now sitting by the riverside, sad. Brian: Hey, Crusaders. What's up? Scootaloo: We only have a few days left with Stardust. Brian: That's not true, he'll live with you forever. Sweetie Belle: It's not that, it's just that... up Stardust is like a brother we never had. Apple Bloom: Ah' might have an older brother, but I ain't had a brother like Stardust before! Scootaloo: Nor have I. And the fact he's part dragon, it's makes it all the more painful to lost him. Brian: But guys, even if Stardust leaves, a part of him will always be with you no matter what. Sweetie Belle: Really? Brian: Yes. I know it for a fact. Apple Bloom: How so? Brian: When Frodo and Gandalf left Middle Earth, it's like that. They may have left but a part of them stayed behind. And the same applies to friends, including best friends. Sweetie Belle: a tear away Thanks, Brian. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles